In its broadest aspects, this invention deals with joints in fiber reinforced composite materials. In an intermediate aspect, the present invention relates generally to auxiliary equipment used by active outdoorsmen. More specifically, this invention pertains to portable tree stands used by hunters, photographers, and naturalists, as well as methods of making fiber composite elements therefor.
Hunters, photographers and naturalists have realized the importance of obtaining a high viewing position to avoid detection and increase their visibility of animals. There have been numerous previous patents involving a variety of construction techniques and art forms for tree climbing devices, portable tree stands, platforms, seats, and hand-held climbing devices. This invention represents a significant improvement in weight reduction of tree climbing devices.
Climbing platforms are, of course, known in the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111 to Baker issued Dec. 24, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,765 to Ferguson issued Sep. 25, 1979.
The prior art has also taught use of two separate platforms, a lower one for the users feet, referred to as a foot climber, and another upper device, or stand, used to sit on. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 to Jones issued Dec. 23, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,240 to Cotton issued Jun. 1, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,995 to Fonte, issued Feb. 6, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,203 to Sweat et al., issued Oct. 28, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,526 to Amacker, issued Feb. 23, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,983 to Nelson, issued Mar. 30, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker, issued May 25, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 to Untz, issued Nov. 29, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,338 to Untz, issued Jun. 5, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,942 to Bradley, issued Jul. 24, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,662 to Porter, issued Sep. 4, 1990. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,092 to Tentler, issued Jan. 24, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,473 to Peck, issued Jul. 1, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 to Dye, issued May 11, 1976.
Generally speaking, the known tree climbing devices and elevated platforms have a substantially planar foot support platform made from a sheet of plywood, from a plurality of parallel wooden slats, from a plurality of metal slats, or the like. Typically, the platform portion of these devices represents a significant portion of the weight.
Weight reduction is a significant feature in these portable devices since the hunters, outdoorsmen, and photographers that use them ordinarily must carry the devices considerable distances, often over rough terrain. While some weight reductions have been accomplished in the past by using hollow structural members, and selecting lightweight metal members such as aluminum, these efforts have only been marginally successful. An overriding consideration is safety of the person using the device--which necessitates a rigid platform for supporting body weight and rigid structural members to both support the platform and engage the supporting tree, pole, or the like.
Thus, the need continues to exist for an improved, lightweight climbing device.